1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of electrochemically machining a metal piece, wherein by applying a voltage, a current is passed across a narrow gap (6) formed by said metal piece and an adjustable electrode means (2) to locally remove material from the metal piece, electrolyte (A) being supplied to the gap (6) in a direction substantially tangential to the surface of the metal piece, and the metal piece being rotated around its axis, the amount of current being under the control of a sensing means capable of sensing the surface of the metal piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a method is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,516. Here, the general roundness of a cylindrical shaft is improved by electrochemical machining. A bracket is shaped to be slidably associated with the shaft in a two point contact. The bracket comprises a contact sensor which controls the current passed across a gap formed by the shaft and an electrode.